


Honeymoon Delight

by S_82



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Ann likes to talk during sex, Anne likes Ann naked on her lap, F/F, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_82/pseuds/S_82
Summary: It's the morning. Our Ann(e)s are on their honeymoon. In a bed. They do the dirty. That's basically it LOL
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840) & Ann Walker (1803-1854), Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Honeymoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and desperate for AL/AW smut, so I decided to write it myself. Can't be compared to all the awesome smut writers on this site (because HOLY SHIT, hot damn...), but I had fun writing it, and that's all that matters!
> 
> It's been a looooong time since I've written anything, and I've never written for this fan(ne)dom before, so I decided to give it a try! I'm OBSESSED with anything GJ and AL related, and can't wait for the second series!! And God, do you know how difficult it is to write something when they both basically have the same name?! I checked so many times to see if I had written Ann or Anne  
> English is not my first language, so there could be some mistakes. Also not too happy with the ending, but I decided to post it anyway, haha
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------

“Oh God, Anne”, Ann cried out, as she sat straddling her wife who had just slid a second finger into her pussy. Ann’s hands grabbed tighter onto Anne’s shoulders, clenching Anne’s shift between her fingers.  
  
Anne didn’t respond. She was busy licking between Ann’s breasts, while her other hand – the one that didn’t have two fingers buried deep inside her wife – grabbed Ann’s ass roughly. Possessively. Pulling her closer towards Anne and sliding her deeper onto her fingers.  
  
They didn’t start every day like this – as much as they’d like to. Especially back home, at Shibden, they were wary about family members or servants barging in. Maybe not barging in, but if someone were to come into their room, they would certainly not be able to explain why Ann would be sitting naked on top of Anne, or why Anne would have her head between Ann’s legs.  
  
Obviously, they made love when they were home, but they always had to be a bit more cautious. Here, on their honeymoon, in a hotel room, they felt a bit more free. A bit more free to make sounds – although at times still not as loud as they truly wanted to, or as loud as they liked to hear the other – and a bit more free to be naked in their own room. Hence, why Ann was sitting naked on top of Anne. On top of Anne’s hand.  
  
And, of course, as always, Anne had Ann naked almost as soon as they started. Or at least naked at the top; the warm and wet place between her legs could be easily accessed by reaching under her dress. But she preferred her wife as naked as the day she was born. Anne **loved** seeing her like this. To her, the curves and shapes of a woman were an example of the creation of God himself. The way Ann’s skin was soft to touch, but also hard and strong when she tensed (at the moment of _la petite mort_ , for example). The way she spoke softly or whispered quietly, to the way she loudly came apart to Anne’s touch. How she could be shy and unsure, but also brave and strong and courageous. But like this, without any clothes, without anything to hide parts she didn’t like about herself, and how Anne was able to see everything like this; both her body and who she was as a person, as her wife. This, this was how Anne loved seeing her the most.  
  
So, yes. It was no surprise that on the fourth day of their honeymoon – counting from the moment they arrived on the Continent – they started their day for the third consecutive day like this (as they were travelling the first day).  
  
“Pony, hmm”, Ann moaned, impatient and trying to urge her wife to start moving those long and magical fingers.  
  
But Anne didn’t budge. Well, her lips and tongue did, but her two fingers stayed perfectly still, nestled between the tight walls inside her wife.  
  
As Anne’s mouth found one of Ann’s nipples, Ann slid one of her hands into Anne’s dark locks, pulling her closer to her chest. Anne closed her lips around her wife’s nipple and lightly sucked, while teasing it with her tongue.  
  
As a reaction to these sensations, Ann’s body responded for her and her hips bucked. A result of this was a moan, and some movement of Anne’s fingers in her pussy. Although she usually waited for Anne to give it to her – which Anne could never wait long with, with a wife as irresistible as Ann – Ann couldn’t wait any longer, and she took matters into her own hands.  
  
With both legs on the bed and one hand on Anne’s shoulder for support, Ann experimentally and slowly raised herself a bit off of Anne’s fingers, and then dropped down again. Finally, she felt that familiar feeling of Anne’s strong fingers sliding and moving into her. Even though now Ann herself was the one doing all the work.  
  
“Good girl”, Anne almost growled, as she switched from one nipple to the other, resulting in a new flood of wetness sliding out between Ann’s legs.  
  
The praise did something to Ann. It made her hot, it added to her arousal, and she wanted to hear more of it. “Oooh! Oh, Pony, yes”, Ann couldn’t help but moan out to her wife.  
  
Ann’s hips took off at hearing her wife call her a good girl. She grabbed onto both of Anne’s shoulders again and started to ride Anne’s hand like never before. She threw her head back as she bounced on Anne’s fingers, her breasts bouncing with her in rhythm. Anne had let go of Ann’s nipple and sat back a bit. Watching her wife as she rode her fingers, watching her breasts bounce in front of her, and watching the pleasure visible on her face.  
  
“Hmm, ooohh Anne”, Ann moaned, with a smile on her face. She knew her wife was watching her, and that she loved hearing Ann call out Anne’s name, and Ann liked the attention and her wife’s eyes on her. They both heard the wet sounds every time Anne’s fingers moved in and out of Ann’s pussy. Every time Ann slid up her fingers, and every time she slid down them, squeezing those two fingers into her tight opening, where they were oh-so-welcome. Anne could also feel Ann drip onto her hand, and her fingers were beyond wet.  
  
Anne had begun to notice certain things about her wife while they were making love. Ann liked to talk, she liked praise, she liked to experiment and try new things with Anne (between the sheets and in their daily life – and also sometimes moving the action between the sheets, out of the sheets; the example that comes to mind was that of a while ago when Ann was on the amoroso on the sofa), and Ann liked the occasional smack on the butt. Anne decided that she would pull out all her tricks this morning, working her hardest to give Ann as much pleasure as she could.  
  
So, when Ann dropped down onto her fingers again, Anne swiftly moved her one hand away from Ann’s ass, and slapped one butt cheek. Not too hard, but just hard enough to add to the sensation. And add to the sensation it did. “Ah!” Ann cried out, not having expected that, and she dropped forward against Anne. Another smack, on the other cheek. “Lord!” Ann moaned, enjoying the slight sting and the power of her wife. “More, Anne, I-”, Ann tried to say, only to receive another spank. “Yes!” Ann cried out a bit too loudly.  
  
“Shh, quiet, my darling girl. We don’t want everyone to hear”, Anne whispered, with a smug grin. The girls liked her and had always liked her. She knew how to please girls. The only thing that mattered now, though, was that this girl on her lap liked her. And she certainly knew how to please this girl.  
  
Ann whined, and Anne knew it was time to take over. She loved being inside Ann, but she also loved the moment Ann fell apart in her arms, because of her touch. And right now, she couldn’t wait to see her wife fall over that edge, although she also wanted to savour Ann enjoying these pleasures for as long as possible.  
  
Anne put one hand behind Ann’s back, and, with the fingers of her other hand still inside her wife, slowly lowered her onto her back on their bed. Ann opened her legs wide, welcoming her wife between them. But Anne stayed out of reach, and instead, she lay on her belly, with her head between Ann’s legs.  
  
As Anne kissed a path from the inside of Ann’s knee, along her upper thighs, and finally close to Ann’s pussy, Anne slowly started moving her fingers in and out of Ann, to which Ann sighed contently.  
  
Trailing kisses from Ann’s mound – which felt excruciatingly slow to Ann – Anne finally slid Ann’s throbbing clit into her warm mouth, which resulted into Ann’s raw cries. “Oh, oh, oh!” Ann cried out as she felt Anne’s mouth on her and her fingers moving inside her.  
  
Anne was clearly enjoying herself; moaning along with Ann as she slurped Ann’s clit into her mouth. She rolled her tongue against it, letting it slide back and forth, while her two fingers were still working and were sliding in and out of her wife.  
  
Ann whined when, while still working her mouth around Ann’s clit, Anne pulled her fingers back and slowly slid them all the way out of Ann. But Ann needn’t worry, because as soon as those wet fingers left her opening, both of Anne’s hands grabbed onto Ann’s ass firmly, as she slid her mouth lower.  
  
Ann put both of her hands into Anne’s hair, pulling her as close to her center as she could. Anne slid her tongue into Ann’s pussy, licking at her sweet taste. Ann’s back arched when Anne moved her tongue around a bit; alternating from putting her tongue inside Ann’s pussy, to teasing the edges of her entrance.  
  
Sliding one hand away from Ann’s butt, she traced that hand up Ann’s body to grab at her breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers. Meanwhile, Ann moved her hips to grind her pussy against Anne’s face, desperately riding her tongue to try and get her as close as possible, and to try and get herself as close as possible to fall over that edge of pleasure.  
  
But Anne wasn’t done teasing. Another whine from Ann when Anne pulled Ann’s hands out of her hair and slid her tongue away from her pussy, but not after one last delicious lick. Anne sat back on her haunches, looking at her wife as she lay on the bed with her knees bend and her thighs shaking a bit. She wanted to give her what she wanted, but she also wanted to keep her like this for as long as possible.  
  
Ann really tried to lay still, but she just couldn’t. She wanted her wife on her, and in her. Her fingers, her tongue, anything! As she lay there panting and feeling empty, not being filled by Anne’s fingers or tongue, she looked desperately at Anne, willing her to do something. Although this look of lust and desire of her wife did make her feel hot, if she wasn’t feeling hot enough yet. Hot and bothered, she thought, as Anne was stroking up and down her thighs, all the while looking at Ann’s wet pussy.  
  
Finally, Anne slowly reached out and slid her fingers between Ann’s folds, making Ann automatically buck her hips trying to chase those fingers. She stroked and played and spread Ann’s wetness all over her clit and her lips. Her arousal was everywhere, but they both didn’t care.  
  
When Anne finally looked into Ann’s eyes again, Ann felt Anne sliding her fingers lower, towards her entrance. Maintaining eye contact, Anne slid those two fingers Ann had missed so dearly back into her opening. “Oh!” Ann cried out loudly, arching her back and closing her eyes as she did so.  
  
No time to get used to those two welcome intruders – and not as if she needed time, as she was wet enough – because Anne immediately went back to their previous pace; sliding two fingers in, and out, and thrusting them back in again as soon as only the tips of her fingers were left inside Ann. Anne’s grunts at the movement of her hand and Ann’s happy sighs and moans filled the room.  
  
Anne’s other hand pushed down on one of Ann’s knees, pushing it against the bed and widening her legs as much as she could. This gave her a perfect view, as she watched Ann’s opening clinging onto Anne’s fingers as she pulled them out, and widening again when she pushed them in. Delicious.  
  
During one thrust inside, Anne stilled her fingers and curled them a bit, to which Ann immediately responded; moaning Anne’s name and moving her hips uncontrollably against Anne’s hand. She started moving her hand again, and, deciding that the girl had waited long enough, she positioned her other hand from Ann’s knee to on top of her belly. Ann’s eyes opened again, and widened as soon as the thumb of the hand on her belly started caressing her clit. Or more like sliding against and over it, Ann’s wetness making it slippery.  
  
“Anne, I- I… I want, oh God, Anne”, Ann mumbled, as her walls clenched hard around Anne’s fingers. Ann wanted Ann close. She wanted more. She wanted to tell Anne that she loved her. She wanted to touch Anne and she wanted to feel Anne against her. She wanted to feel them slide their most intimate parts together, rubbing against each other and sharing their wetness with one another. She wanted everything at the same time. She wanted to reach that moment of ecstasy. That moment where she was no longer in control of the reactions of her body to Anne’s touch. That moment where all she could focus on was the feeling between her legs, marveling at Anne’s magical touch.  
  
“I know, my love. I’ve got you”, Anne assured her, as she finally dropped her body against Ann’s, hovering a bit above her.  
  
Ann grabbed Anne’s face once again, this time to pull her towards the lips on her face, instead of the lips between her legs. They both melted into each other as their lips met and their tongues touched, meeting over and over again in a sweet and wet kiss, while Anne still worked her hand between Ann’s legs.  
  
“Yes! Yes!” Ann moaned out into Anne’s mouth when Anne curled her fingers again and again, rubbing against that rough spot inside. Before ripping her mouth from her wife’s, “Anne!” was, as always, the last thing she said before all her muscles relaxed completely again, and before the trembling and the shaking of her thighs stopped.  
  
Anne whispered sweet nothings into Ann’s ear while Ann’s pussy clung to Anne’s fingers, as it clenched and unclenched, slowly returning from that moment of climax to a calmer body. She kissed her wife’s neck and sucked her earlobe, waiting for Ann to calm down and catch her breath again.  
  
Ann’s breath hitched when Anne slid her fingers out, immediately feeling empty down there, but at the same time her heart was filled with even more love for Anne. Tugging on her wife’s hair, she tugged her face up to meet hers. “I love you”, she said as she looked into those warm and comforting eyes.  
  
“And I love you”, Anne responded, descending on her wife again to pour that feeling into a shared kiss.  
  
No, they did not start every day like this. But when they did, it was magical. Only them and their bed existed. And every single time before this moment and every single time that would follow in the future when they came together like this, they forgot their worries and they forgot the outside world. Every time they came together like this and performed this loving and already familiar dance, it felt like magic. It was a delight. This morning it was a honeymoon delight, basking in the feeling on being wives and being able to love each other like they did. What a blessing, to be alive, and to have each other to walk through life.


End file.
